1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable and transportable media editing facilities and more particularly to a trailer specifically configured for editing and reviewing film or other visual media in close proximity to the location where such film is shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the entertainment industry has seen increased growth and activity in conjunction with the development of modern electronic communications and electronic signal processing. It is increasingly becoming a feasible option to travel anywhere in the world in order to provide a proper setting for the action to take place in a movie. However, the facilities by which raw or unedited film or other recordings can be edited in the field have not kept up with the pace of the technology. Very often, the daily rushes or "dailies" must be shipped to a special facility where they can be viewed and edited. This slows down the creative process, increases costs, and prevents the artists involved from taking advantage of spontaneous circumstances that could be turned advantageously to their favor. Such facilities may be far from the location shoot. Certain environmental or weather conditions that may occur on an unpredictable or intermittent basis might advantageously be incorporated into a movie or film if it were known just how the recording of the event should be properly presented to an audience for best impact or artistic expression.
With the rise of electronic signal processing technology, digital editing of film has become an increasingly attractive and available means by which film can be edited. The equipment used to perform such digital editing is expensive and delicate in that it should not be subject to extreme weather conditions, undue jarring or jostling, or the like. In fact, such electronic signal processing machinery might best respond to a highly controlled environment. Consequently, it becomes a high risk and possibly expensive endeavor to locate digital or other editing equipment out in the field where it might be subject to the extremes of weather that sometimes occur on location and/or traumas inflicted in transport. Repair and maintenance of such complex electronic and mechanical machinery is best done in specialized repair facilities and not out in the field. Consequently, it becomes more difficult to gauge and control the impact of recorded media when the editing facilities must be kept apart from the location where the film is shot. The prior art has generally not addressed this problem, although transport facilities, editing machinery, and communications equipment are known in the art.
It would be of some advantage to the entertainment industry to have available portable and extensive editing facilities so that the film or other media which is recorded may be quickly and easily edited in an environmentally secure facility that provides comfortable means by which expensive editing sessions can be pursued as well as secure means by which expensive and possibly delicate equipment can be safely transported over long distances and into rough country.